A Secret Revealed
by Pidgion-conlon
Summary: Spot has always had the toughest rep in Brooklyn. but once his secret is out will things still stay the same. Racetracks is also very effected by the secret. i hope this time its a better then befor! once again open to any help u can give.


Cerri- thanks soo much for your help. I used the tips you told me to I hope this time it's at least a little bit better then the last one. I'm not really very good at writing anything, I just thought I would give it a try. I'm working on chapter two now. So once its up please read it! Thanks a bunch.  
  
CHAPTER 1: PIDGIN  
  
It was an ordinary day in Brooklyn. All the Newsies were out sellin their papes. The streets were filled with the yells of improved headlines and the giggles of the dish washin girls as Brooklyn's news boys passed by. Yep everything was as ordinary as it got around those der parts, except for one thing. A young girl of about sixteen was walking down the road towards the bridge connecting Brooklyn to Manhattan. She had a kinda skip to her walk and in those parts skippin was way out of the ordinary. "Have fun on your first day out of the big "B"" a young boy with scruffy black hair called to her.  
  
"Oh don't worry, Bottles, I will. I've been waiting almost sixteen years for this day, and I'm not wastin a minute off it!" she called back with a laugh.  
  
As she crossed the bridge and entered into Manhattan she pulled her news boy's cap, that she took from her brother, way down low and tucked her brilliant red hair up into it. There, she thought to herself, no one will ever think I'm a girl and no one will reconise me, not that they would any way. She laughed to her self and hurried off down the street, taking everything in. the streets in Manhattan were so different then Brooklyn's, they were cleaner and full of the older foke hurryin off to different places. The buildings were different to, bigger, prettier and for the most part were well looked after. "Hey there kid, care to play alittle poker wit me and me boys here?" said a deep yet childish voice from above her. She looked around, but couldn't find the owner of the voice. "Over here kid, on the statue." She turned around once again and looked up to find a young man of about seventeen, with dark brown hair that was slicked back and deep brown eyes. He had a cigar hangin from one corner of his mouth and was dresst rather nicely, she thought, for a newsie. "The names Racetrack, Racetrack Higgins. And dis here is Kid-Blink, Boots, Mush, and Skittery." The girl smiled and nodded to each boy. "And what might we call you?" he asked  
  
"They call me Pidgin, but you can call me Pidg." She said exstendin her hand to Racetrack. Racetrack took her hand and started to looked at her carefully, eyeing her up and down. 'Dis kids got's too pretty a face to be boy, and 'his' voice is too high up too.it's gotta be a goil.' Race thought too himself. Pidg had seen how Race had looked her over. She let go of his hand quickly and pulled her hat down lower to cover her eyes.  
  
"Heyya fella's I's is tinkin dat we's got ourself a goil here tryin not to be noticed." Racetrack whispered to the other guys.  
  
" yea we was just talking 'bout dat. Tink we should tell her we knows that she aint really a boy?" Kid-Blink whispered back.  
  
"Nah, lets pretend like we's aint knowin a single thing." Race replied with a slight hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
" Well then how much should we put you in for?" Race asked turning back to the young girl.  
  
"How about four bits to start."  
  
"Alright four bits for the new guy."  
  
They started to play. ' Come on now Pidg, remember what your brother taught you about poker.' She thought to herself while she arranged her cards. But it was no good she could hardly remember a single thing, and all the boys were beating her.  
  
"No worries Pidg, me friend, you's will win in da next round." Racetrack said pulling in all his winnings.  
  
By now they were on to their fifth game an Pidg had lost almost all of her money. "Alright fella's I'm out yous win." She said, mildly upset with her self for losing.  
  
"Yea I's is out too." Mush said throwing his cards at Race.  
  
"Me too" Skittery and Boots said together.  
  
"Gees Race, don't yea tink dat for once you could let one of us win." Kid said laughing as he jumped down off the statue.  
  
"Hiya Boys! What ya's all up to?" Asked a boy coming up to the statue were they were playin. He was tall and a light brown hair. He was dressed a lot like the other boys, with one exception. He had a red bandana around his neck, and a brown cowboy had. Pidgin started to get a little nervous when he showed up.  
  
"Well we's was playin poker. But then Race beat us all, again, even Pidg here the new g.....guy," Mush said cocking his head suddenly to look at the other boys. "Out of ours money!" Mush said excitedly.  
  
"Ahh I see. Jack said looking over to were the new 'guy' was sitting. But Pidg had turned around so that only her back was facing him. "It's alright Kid, you's will beat 'em all next time." Jack said hitting her on the back kinda hard, not too hard but hard enough that it knocked her hat off. Her long brilliant red hair falling down to her sholders.  
  
"Holy horses yous a goil!" Race said trying to sound surprised, but couldn't help smiling. ' yea and she's is one damn pretty goil at 'dat.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Yea I am!" Pidg said getting up and turning around to face Jack and the rest of the boys. "Yous got a problem wit 'dat?"  
  
Jack stepped back alittle to get a good full look at this new girl. She had a bright red hair that fell to just bellow her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep emerald green but they had the weirdest shade of blue run right through them. She was of and average height, about 5'6 or 5'7. 'she looks awful familiar' Jack thought. "Hey, wait a minute!" Jack said. "Mush you said dis here goils name is Pidg? Didn't ya?"  
  
"Yea why yous askin Jack?" Mush Replied.  
  
"I'm guessin that Pidg is short for Pidgin. Am I right?  
  
"Yea dat's right!" the boys chimmed.  
  
"I thought so! It explains it all!" Jack said putting on a huge smile.  
  
"Explains what??" Skittery asked rather confused.  
  
Pidgin eyed Jack carefully. 'He wouldn't dare would he?' Pidg asked herself  
  
"It explains 'dat dis ain't no ordinary goil, boys. Dis is the toughest goil in all of Brooklyn, not too mention dat's shes got the most prettiest hair." He said startin to laugh to himself. Pidgin started towards the edge of the statue.  
  
"She's from Brooklyn!?" Race asked confused. "But I aint ever seen her around does parts."  
  
"You still don't know when to keep yous mouth shut, do ya Cowboy Kelly?! Pidgin said jumping off the statue and on to Jack knocking him to the ground. "I should rough ya up again, like I did when I's was younger. Especially since yous is sayin 'dat me hair is 'pretty' again." There was laughter in her voice.  
  
"How ya been Pidg?" Jack asked jumpin up and knocking her to the ground.  
  
" Meh about as good as ever. I haven't seen yea since before the strike, where ya been Cowboy?" Pidg said gettin up and throwing a punch at Jack.  
  
"Busy. Between sellin papes, keeping me boys in line, and spending time wit Sara I ain't had much time to go to the big "B"." Jack replied avoiding Pidg's hit. With that jack pulled her in and gave her a hug. "How's your bruda doin?"  
  
"oh he's good. Still bad tempured and way over protective. But I still love him." She said with a laugh and pushing Jack away.  
  
"Yous got a bruda?" Racetrack asked.  
  
"Yea she does and you bums aint ever gonna believe who he is." Jack laughed.  
  
"Who?" Boots asked  
  
"Why none other then..." Jack started.  
  
"The Infamous Spot Conlon." Pidgin finished for him.  
  
"What the hell?!" Mush yelled "yous is Spots lil' sister?"  
  
"Yep I sure am!" Pidgin said with a smile  
  
"I didn't know Spot had a family. Let alone a sista." Racetrack said. " How come we ain't ever heard of ya before?"  
  
"Cause," Jack answered for her. "No one except for the Brooklyn boys and me is knowin that Spot has a lil'sista. Well that is until today."  
  
"If yous was knowin for all dis time, why didn't ya tell any of us 'bout her?!" Kid-Blink asked soundin kinda upset.  
  
"Cause if anyone told a single person that they knew Spots Secret 'bout him havin a Sista he'd have 'em killed. So I bein as smart as I's am I's wasn't about to go tell you lugs and get me self killed."  
  
"Oh." Blink said scratchin his head. "Sorry Jack."  
  
"Yea you's betta be." Jack yelled.  
  
"Not tryin to be rude or anyting Pidgin, but umm why's wasn't you allowed out in the first place?" Boots asked.  
  
"Oh well you's see Spots real proud and that pride gets in the way a lot sometimes. So he figured if people knew 'bout me, then he would be thought of as weak and goilish for havin to look after a lil'sista. And Spot wasn't about to be called goilish. So I became Brooklyn's biggest secret." Pidg answered. "But that secrets over now. Spot realized that I's is old enough to look after me self and that I's as tough as he is and that if anyone is to call him goilish cause of me he'll just soak em."  
  
The boys laughed. "Now dat sounds like the Spot Conlon we's all is nowin." Jack said with a smile. 


End file.
